dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Agility/3
Introduction An Agility Iop Build. Not an easy Build but it works well. Spells A good spell like Intimidation should not be ignored, most people rather level 3, but level 4 will grant you 1 more pushback, and Agility Iop do not need much Spell Point, so who cares? 17 till 31 Now you should turn over P2P, and go to the Astrub Rocky Inlet for the Snapper family. Since they have 3 MP and low hp, they are easy to kill. Try to avoid some Starfish Trooper though since they are a pain in the ass from range. Spells Raise your Jump spell, to level 5. At level 27 you should have enough points to max it out. Then, save points for the best buff spells in game! 31 till 54 In these levels you could level great at the Porco Territory, including the Piglet. It will take some damage out of you, but the fight won't last longer then 3 minutes. Spells 23 levels are alot of spell points, including the ones you saved from 27 till 31. so you should have 27 spell points. This means you can max out Mutilation and Power. Then you have 7 spell points left. You could save them, or spend them on the Vitality (spell) spell, wich you could use for leveling in the Brakmar Sewers, Bonta Sewers, or the Astrub Tunnels at Rats. 54 till 70 Now it will get a bit hard, try to find some friends who are interested in a Kaniger and Blop hunt. Spells Yes! Level 70 finally! Time to get your Agility set with a +2 AP bonus. Get your Celestial Sword maxed, and go to the sewers for further leveling. 70 till xxx Now you have Celestial Sword level 5, and 8 ap with nice agility, you can level at the sewers and undergrounds untill level 200 if you like! Hot drops, xp, and your friend list will raise of people who would like to join your fights. Spells I would rather leveling Concentration, Sword of Iop and Iop's Wrath. Also make every spell you got level 5, level 6 as soon as you can. Equipment * Lv. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 38: Use Prespic Set. * Lv. 69: Use Toady Set. (Best would be Toady Set.+ Mad Tofu Cloak + Gelano + rest Aerdala Set items like belt, amulet, shoes, ring and if your rank big enof shield for max agi at lv 70 ) * Lv. 100: Use Black Rat Set or White Rat Set. Leveling Guide Agility iop's are hard to level, because it is not smart to buy strength equips so you can hit more with Pressure. Hints are following as these: Level 1 till 11 You should try to do some incarnam monsters, like the Daredevil Crab, or the Prepubescent Chafer. Also the Kardorim's Crypt will do great jobs. Spells You should max out your Pressure spell as soon as possible. Level 11 till 17 Again, the Prepubescent Chafer and the Kardorim's Crypt will level you good.